My Girlfriend's a Kunoichi!
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: As if being a hormonal teenager wasn't bad enough, now Naruto has to deal with a band of crazy Shinobi out to kill him and a hot female who claims that she's a Kunoichi and is there to protect him! AU NaruTema some SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an idea that I've had for a while but never got around to typing. This is my first NaruTema chapter fic, so please let me know how it is. Please enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—My Girlfriend's a Kunoichi!/One—0

The male's nose piercing glinted in the sun as he glanced away for only a fraction of a second, and that was all the time his opponent needed.

"Heh, heh! Wrong move, punk!" The grinning blonde shot forward, dove under the reflexive punch, and planted a fierce uppercut to the guy's jaw, sending him crashing into a group of garbage bins. "There!" He half turned and smirked at the younger male who hid behind a nearby dumpster. "Are you alright, kid?" He called out.

The preteen flushed and straightened from his crouch before sending his savior a scowl as he dusted off his middle school uniform. "Of course I am; baka! I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru! I could've beaten those thugs with one hand behind my back! And I am NOT a kid!"

"Really now?" The teen leapt off of the small mountain of unconscious enemies and strutted over to the younger man, examining his uniform with his azure eyes flashing skeptically. "You know, when you go walking around the poorer neighborhoods while wearing a uniform from a high class school, you're sorta asking for it."

"Hmph; whatever weirdo…" Konohamaru crossed his arms over his chest and peeked up at the teen. "What's your name?"

The blonde scratched the back of his head, a confused expression claiming dominance on his face. To him, he saw the kid's mouth moving, but for a second, no sound came out. _Weird. _He thought; giving his head a firm shake. "So what did you say your name was again?" he continued on without missing a beat; he had missed that as well.

"I am Sarutobi Konohamaru!" The brunette answered with a glare. _How dare he ignore my question?_

"Hm…Sarutobi…Now where have I heard that surname before?" The male had three distinct scars on each cheek; the younger of the two only noticing when he lifted a tanned hand to scratch at his chin, his face pulling down in concentration.

Konohamaru blinked, a dark brow lifting high. "You're joking…ne?" He sized the blonde up with a calculating gaze. He appeared to be either fifteen or sixteen and was a high school student if his uniform was anything to go by. _He should be well aware of who ojiisan is by his age!_

"Hm…" He seemed to still be thinking about it too. "…Does your otou-san own a shop around here or something?" He speculated, lifting a hand to curl up his imaginary mustache as he continued to think.

His left eye began to twitch. _This guy must be a baka._ "Iie! My ojiisan is the HOKAGE OF KONOHA!"

Though the two of them were in an alleyway, they weren't alone, and as if they didn't stick out like a sore thumb already, the pre-teen's little outburst of who he was…well, let's just say that they now had the attention of EVERYONE else there.

"Hey, did you hear that? The snot-nosed kid's ojii-chan is the Hokage!" One spoke up.

"Maybe if we capture him, we can ask or a ransom!" Another exclaimed.

"Oi, everyone; catch that kid!"

"Gah! You baka!" The lean male lifted the shorter boy and practically threw him unto his back, sprinting off as fast as his legs could carry him while a whole gang of thugs gave chase, several of them having weapons in their hands and evil expressions with hidden intent in their eyes. "Hang on Konohamaru, and don't you dare let go!" He sped out of the maze-like alleyway and into the open.

"Ayah! Watch out for that car!" The brunette screeched, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when the male LEAPT over oncoming traffic. _How'd he do..? _His arms tightened a fraction on the male's shoulders. "Oi blondie, just who the heck are you?"

"Uzumaki—gah!" The teen dodged a bike rider who almost clipped him before spinning around and pouring more speed into his legs. "Uzumaki Naruto, and don't you forget it!"

0—Break—0

"You must be joking." Sabaku no Temari's arms folded across her ample chest as she leaned in to evaluate the picture and map set up on the desk in front of her. Emerald hues flickered up to meet the eyes of the Kazekage briefly. "It says here that this boy resides in Konoha." They wandered back down to the photograph. "He should be kept under the protection of the leaf."

"They cannot." The brunette man released a heavy sigh and laced his fingers together, staring up at her with a reserved expression. "He may be in their territory, but he is of Suna birth and heritage. He is our responsibility."

_What a pain. _She straightened her back and placed a hand on her dainty hip, the other hand flipping through the papers as she soaked in all of the information to her photographic memory. "So when do I start this mission?" She inquired with a bored expression.

The man glanced up at the clock that hung over the entrance to his office. "Immediately. Get to Konoha as fast as you can, Temari." His worn face grew grim. "He hasn't got much longer. Our sources say that the organization has already begun to move. It's only a matter of time before they find him and capture him."  
"When?" She asked, turning away.

"Anywhere between now and three days." He responded, his ebony hues darting over to the large window that encompassed the entire length of one of his walls.

The female cursed under her breath before moving towards the door. "Hmph. This is late notice for a mission of this caliber, Kazekage-sama." She gave him a small wave over her shoulder, "I hope that I get there in time to save the boy's life." She passed over the threshold and shut the door firmly behind her.

"For the sake of life as we know it," the Kazekage drawled in a shaky breath, "I hope so as well, my daughter."

0—Break—0

"Are you bionic or something?" Konohamaru asked Naruto who sat next to him and was practically inhaling the ramen that was gently set in front of him. Really, who could possibly eat that fast? How was such a feat even possible?

Naruto paused, half a mouthful of hot noodles hanging from his mouth. Unusual sounds started emanating from the male's throat, and it took a second or two for the brunette to realize that he was trying to talk.

The preteen winced. Sure, he was a guy too, but where was this guy's manners? There was no need for him to witness such a vulgar scene! "You can answer me when you're done with that bowl." He said, chocolate hues flicking back to the small stack of empty of bowls that sat on the blonde's other side.

A nod and one loud slurp later; the teen wiped the corner of his mouth while adding the newly emptied bowl to the stack. He then turned to the younger man next to him with a small grin. "Now what was that you asked before?"

Konohamaru rested his arm on the table and leaned his head on it, peering up at the male next to him with a curious gaze. "I asked if you were bionic. How is it that you beat up all those guys from before who were after me without so much as breaking a sweat? How were you able to jump OVER a moving car and dodge a bike rider who were going fast enough to run anyone else down? And how can you eat _that _many bowls of ramen without getting sick?"

"Hm…" He placed a hand on his chin and had a thoughtful look on his face. "Well…I really don't know." The blonde shrugged before scratching the back of his head. "I've always eaten this much ramen."

He was sitting at the edge of his seat, waiting for his savior to address the other miraculous happenings but nearly fell out of his chair when Naruto attempted to order yet another bowl. Outraged, he immediately leapt to his feet. "Oi! When are you planning on taking me home, baka?"

He was met with a blank face. "…Why do you ask? Do you want to leave me that desperately?" The uniform clad teen practically pouted. "I mean, I did save you after all, the least you could do is hang out for another bowl or two…"

"UGH!" Konohamaru's fingers threaded into his hair and tugged in exasperation. "Do I gotta spell it out for you, Naruto? MY ojiisan is the Hokage!"

Naruto blinked, his eyes narrowing as he was assaulted with confusion. "…And that means..?"

"It means that I've got a curfew and I gotta keep it or my family will think that I was kidnapped!"

"Oh. A curfew." He glanced up to the clock that was hanging over the cash register. "Well, there's no need to rush, I mean, it's only eight."

The brunette blinked. "Naruto…My curfew is eight thirty…And I live on the other side of town."

"EH?" The male leapt to his feet, pulled a couple of crumpled bills out of his pocket and dashed over to the young female waitress. He returned not a minute later with wide eyes. "Well, come on already! I'm not going to get arrested on account of your scrawny ass!"

"Wha..?"

Naruto reached down and grasped the boy by his arms before tossing him over his shoulder. "Hang on tight, Konohamaru! I'm stopping for nobody!"  
"Is it going to be faster than before—gah!"

0—Break—0

"What's your position, Temari?" A familiar voice sounded in her ear, causing the kunoichi to jump a little from her spot on her enormous fan.

_Damn…_The female reached up and pressed the talk button that was located on the black band on her neck. "I'm close to the border of Konoha, Kankuro…Why do you ask? Has otou-sama got more news for me?"

There was the sound of a sigh on the other side. "You really need to hurry or the kid's gonna die."

She paused, her fan lowering it's altitude a bit. "How so?"

"Our sources say that they've spotted a few Akatsuki in his area. And knowing them, they'd want to get what they've came for sooner rather than later."

She froze as if ice water had just been doused over her form. "Akatsuki? Which members?" She silently cursed her father. She had only been told that it was some sort of organization after her charge, and while that in itself _was _true, she couldn't help but feel that she was lied to. The Akatsuki wasn't just some random organization. This was an organization filled with the best of the best shinobi and kunoichi of their time!

"No need to feel _that _threatened. It was only a few lackeys, none of them being a member to the central Akatsuki."

"Even so," her expression was grim. "They don't choose weaklings, even for their underlings."

"Temari-neesan, spend less time worrying and more time picking up some speed. The outer ring of members aren't all that. They think that just because they've been accepted into the organization that they are untouchable. They'll severely underestimate you just because of that damn cloud tattoo." Kankuro was greeted with silence. He waited several minutes, hoping that she would say something, but when she didn't, he released a heavy sigh. "Listen, I know you don't believe me, so hear this: Matsuri-chan, a couple of others and I took a couple of them down ourselves. If we could do it, so can you."

"That's four on two, Kankuro." She frowned. "I can't even think of using the boy for help. I was informed that he doesn't know a thing about practically anything. He's basically a civilian! To fight would be two on one, and they'll certainly have the advantage."

"Don't think of that. Besides, _you _will have the advantage because they won't be expecting you."

"…Whatever. I've gotta go, I just crossed over the border and I need to set down, ne?"

"Hai…Be careful, and don't underestimate yourself."

"Good-bye otouto." She removed the ebony chord from her neck and the earphone from her ear, tucking it into her pack. _I need to hurry._ She thought, angling her fan towards the ground. She landed smoothly and after successfully tying it to her sash at her back, she shot off in a dead sprint. _That boy had better not die before I get there!_

0—Break—0

"And thank you once again, Naruto-kun. My family and I are eternally grateful." The elderly man, or the Hokage, bowed low and grinned at the blonde, his worn hand resting on the brunette's shoulder. "Konohamaru is not only my grandchild, but he is the chosen heir of the great Sarutobi clan. His parents had the police on the other ends of their phones waiting for the exact moment his curfew was broken. You have saved us both time and the trouble of bothering the police."

"Don't worry about it, ojii-chan." The blonde's arms crossed over his chest and he glanced away with a bored expression. "He was in good hands. I'm not like the rest of those delinquents back there. When it comes to being a troublemaker, I prefer the smaller stuff like pranks, nothing more!" He began to take small steps back before giving the males a small wave, half-turning to leave.

"Naruto, would you like for me to send someone to drive you home? As I am sure, you are thoroughly exhausted, and you do live quite the distance away—."

"Don't worry old man. I'm not that easily tired as I'm sure you are. Besides, walking is good for your health." _Not that I really care about that stuff…_He strode off, ignoring Konohamaru's shouts for him to stay and the Hokage's to wait. He didn't want a ride home; there was no rush. _After all, _he thought, _it isn't as if there's anyone at home staying up to wait for me._ He ran and ran, not slowing until he made it back to his district, changing his pace from a full out dash to a leisurely gait.

Sky-like hues flicked off to the side, landing on a familiar tree. All movement ceased for a brief moment before he found himself being drawn—almost magnetically—to the large mass of wood and leaves. A large tanned hand came down on the rough bark, his eyes drifting shut as he was accosted with memories.

_'Don't play with Uzumaki! He's an orphan!'_

_'Oi, you can't play with us!'_

_'What's with those whiskers, neko?'_

His hand clenched, chipping off a few pieces of the bark. _This tree has always been my refuge. _It was on this very tree's branches that he would climb as an escape from the glares and hurtful words. He would sit up there for hours, watching while the other children had their fun and played their games—as content as the lonely boy could ever get. _This is the only place that I'd ever felt safe._ A small gust of wind tore at his clothes and hair, so surprisingly cold that the blonde's hand retreated to his pants' pockets. _I should probably be getting home soon. It seems to be getting colder out here._

"Target located." A deep, monotone voice stated, breaking the silence that seemed to have an echo of its own.

Naruto's head shot up in surprise, his eyes landing on a couple of figures who stood scarcely balanced on the highest point of his tree. Both appeared to be a little older than him, probably in their mid-twenties. One was a bald male who was kneeling with a wide smirk on his face while the other stood; he had short green hair that was strangely curly, and stared down at him with a neutral expression on his face.

"It's about time! I gotta give you props; you sure know how to keep yourself hidden." The bald man started this time. "We've been looking for your sorry ass for the past week and a half!" Naruto's attention was drawn back to him once again. The man was grinning manically by now, and held what looked to be a katana in his right hand. As he examined him, the teen couldn't help but notice a tattoo of a red cloud on his dominant hand, and judging by the way the man held himself, he seemed to be proud of the fact.

_What the hell?_ His gaze flickered back to the stoic male, noting that he too had a tattoo of a cloud, and held what looked to be a rather large shuriken. _These guys look like they belong in a shinobi movie. _He thought with a small frown, taking a small step back. "Who are you?"

"Names aren't important here, Kitsune." The green haired male positioned his rather genuine looking weapon in front of him, his hazel hues locking onto his form without a hint of wavering.

_What? Kitsune? _He plastered on a glare that usually scared off all of the thugs in the neighborhood. "Listen, I don't know whoever the hell you're really looking for, but I'm positive that it isn't me that you're seeking."

His words didn't seem to faze nor anger either male; in fact, their expressions didn't alter in the slightest. It was the bald male who responded, his chuckle being the first sounds to escape his lips. "Is that look supposed to be intimidating? It needs some work, kid." His golden tinted orbs slid over to his partner. "Leave this to me, Haruo."

The only response given was the small inclination of his head, though his eyes remained glued on their target below.

_Judging by his stance, I'd say that this guy intends on fighting me!_ Naruto thought, his body tensing slightly.

The unnamed male saw the muscle spasm and chuckled once again. "Heh, heh. Don't worry; I'll make sure that it won't hurt for long." Without another word, the male shot forward with a fierce cry, the sword now unsheathed—though Naruto didn't even notice when he pulled it out—and held it above him as he descended, as if he was going to try to slice him down directly through the middle.

With eyes the size of saucers, the blonde found the sense to scramble out of the way, barely avoiding what he was sure would be a fatal blow. Dust sprang up when the man's katana made contact with the ground, momentarily cloaking his presence.

The blonde's eyes were glued to the dust, seeing the outline of his form. "Are you insane? You could've killed me just now!" He huffed, shakily climbing to his feet to send the now revealed male a half-hearted glare.

"Hai…That's the point!" With manic laughter and golden hues flashing dangerously, he shot towards the teen, his sharp blade glinting in the moonlight. "This is the end, kid!"

His legs seemed to be deaf to his inner screams. His mind frantically ordered them to move, but to no avail, they were firmly rooted in place. _I can't move!_ Naruto's eyes widened as his head slowly lifted in horror as the male only seemed to close more than half of the distance between him. _I'm really going to die! This psycho is going to KILL me!_ Azure hues snapped shut and a shudder went down his spine. This was it. His last moment—.

"Wind scythe jutsu!"

The blonde's eyes cracked open just in time to see the insane man fly back a few paces, a frown taking root on his lips as he cradled his wounded arm—wait—wounded?

"That was a close one." A definite female voice sounded along with the sound of crunching leaves as someone approached from behind.

Naruto was still frozen in place, though his neck was just itching to crane to the side to get a good look of his rescuer.

"You wench!" The bald man screeched. "This has nothing to do with you! Keep out of it and mind your own damn business!"

"Calm yourself, Kojiro." Haruo leapt from his spot on the tree, landing gracefully a few yards back from the bald male. "You'll gain nothing from losing your temper."

"You really ARE in need of protection." A figure zipped past him and came to an abrupt halt directly in front of him; all he could do was stare with a slackened jaw.

_This _was the female that saved him? Sandy blonde hair was pulled up into four pigtails; her eyes were a deep emerald green hue that lit up under the full moon that loomed overhead. Tied around her waist was a red sash, and in her hands was an enormous fan which she held with ease. Her head cocked to the side, her intense eyes landing on his still form. "Get out of here. From what I was told, you've been kept in the dark about many things pertaining to your heritage, and as a civilian, the battleground is no place for you."

"I don't think so, bitch." Kojiro took a step forward, "The kitsune is coming with us. Ugh!" As soon as he began to run, a pair of feet slammed into his face, sending him flying back into a tree.

Naruto performed a couple of back flips until he was once again at the surprised female's side, sending her a fox-like grin. "I don't know who you are but…" He looked up with a determined expression, the look of helplessness vanishing before their very eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto doesn't run away when there's a woman present!" he glanced over to said female who looked at him with raised brows. "Stay if you want, but I can't just allow you to fight these guys all on your own! I prefer to fight my own battles!" Seeing such a female stand up for him while he stood helpless didn't sit right for him, and when she told him to leave, he made his choice; no running.

However, the female had other thoughts. She glared up at him with narrowed eyes. "While your little speech was admirable and everything, I'm afraid that you don't have a choice here. These aren't your average run-of-the-mill criminals; they're on a whole different level. So, for the last time, get out of here and let me handle it!"

The teen shook his head vigorously. "Never! I can't just leave you here to deal with these two whackos by yourself!" Before he could say any more, the female shot forward, and before he knew it, pain blossomed from the base of his neck. His vision became muddled; everything was spinning… With furrowed brows, he managed to glance at the female accusingly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he promptly passed out.

Temari caught the unconscious male before his head hit the ground, gently lowering his body before turning back to address her enemies. "Now," She started, giving each male a wary glance. "Where were we?"

0—One/End—0

A/N: Uh…Please leave a review! They really keep me motivated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please enjoi this chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—My Girlfriend's a Kunoichi!/Two—0

"Do you actually think that you'll be able to take on the two of us on your own?" The male who was known as Kojiro snarled, the light of the moon reflecting off of his shiny bald head. "You're a single FEMALE. What do you think that you'll be able to accomplish against two members of the Akatsuki?"  
Temari stared back at him with a bored expression on her face. It really got old, this constant sexism she encountered when out on missions. So much so in fact, that it hardly registered as an insult to her pride anymore. "I don't know what the women who join the Akatsuki are like," She grasped her ran closer to herself, "but the kunoichi of Sunagakure aren't pushovers!" She poised herself, readying herself for attack. "Especially against sexist pigs such as yourself." She tossed it into the air before catching it by the bottom, pulling down with the down stroke of her wrist. "Wind scythe jutsu!"

Haruo, the green haired male, leapt up, taking to the trees once more while his partner remained on the ground, deflecting as many of the invisible blades as he could. However, not all went well, for a few slipped past his imperfect defense, landing quite a few blows, shallow and deep alike.

"Hmph. This is nothing!" He shook the pain away and made his way forward with wild eyes, not noticing how the female smirked at such a move; he was far to foolish at this point to notice such a miniscule change in expression.

_Kankuro was right. They are too cocky for their own good…well, _'they' _is wrong to say, this one is an idiot, and the other one…_She glanced up to the trees where the male stared down at the scene blankly, no hint of fear of what she was about to do to his teammate. _The other one is a little more intuitive._ "Do not move any closer or I will do it again." She warned, not wanting to waste any more effort on this idiot than was necessary; she needed to be on the top of her game for the next one.

"Hah! As if you could do anything to one such as me!" He scoffed loudly, squinting a bit as blood started to flow into his eyes. "Heh." He removed one hand from his katana to dab at it in attempts to wipe it away.

_Wrong move._ Temari thought, flashing forwards.

The hard metal of the fan's exterior made contact with the male's jaw, a bone-shattering creak sounding as it pulled away. Blood flowed from the now crooked jaw, and as he opened his mouth, a handful of teeth fell to the dirt. As if in a daze, he slowly reached up to cup the newly broken jaw, only to release a blood-curling scream in agony as the fan once again made contact, this time in his nether regions.

He collapsed onto his knees, the rocks beneath being sharp enough to sink in past skin and muscle to touch the bones directly, though he made no sound; he just took it with a confounded expression on his face.

_The fool. _Haruo thought as he watched from the trees above with a blank expression on his face. _He compromised this entire mission._ He lifted a single hand, forming a handsign, and with a couple of muttered chants, his body disappeared in a puff of smoke, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the kunoichi.

Emerald hues flicked up for a brief moment, seeing the smoke dissipate to the winds before glancing down back to the man at her feet.

He released a small gurgle as he knelt on the ground; he seemed to be trying to talk with his unhinged jaw. Though Temari couldn't really catch the words he was saying, she did understand one here and there. "…We…watching…boy…will die!" An unusual squeaking sound escaped his lips—presumably a chuckle—only to be brought to an abrupt halt when the female loomed over him with a callous expression, her fan held high above her head.

"He will not die as long as I am here, Akatsuki scum."

The male's eyes widened and a muffled screech ripped from his mangled mouth; the loud crack of her dropping her metal fan upon the shinobi echoed throughout the night, the finality of his last whimper grim.

"Humph. I don't understand how he even made it into the Akatsuki." She huffed, swinging her weapon of choice overhead to get the remaining blood off before tying it onto her back with the crimson sash.

The leaves over head were slowly starting to fall, creating soft little wisps of sounds as they landed on the ground. It was so peaceful that Temari almost forgot about her charge, and probably would have if it weren't for his light snore. She half turned and made her way over to the tree where she had hidden him behind with the protection of three sand clones that she had created with the nearby playground's sandbox. "At least he stayed where he should." She mused aloud, strutting right up to his body and forming a single handsign, forcing the sand clones to turn back to their substance.

She knelt next to him, smirking as he snorted a little as he inhaled deeply through his nostrils. "Huh…He isn't that bad looking." She brushed some of his golden locks out of his face before hefting him up over her shoulders with a grunt. "Man, you sure weigh a ton, don't you, Uzumaki?" She paused for a second, as if to wait for an answer before she shook her head lightly and shot off into the night, her soft footfalls silent in the approaching dawn.

0—Break—0

The shrill scream of the alarm clock roused Naruto from his sleep. With a small shift, he managed to slap the electronic clock, shutting off its irritating ring before he slowly sat up, a bleary expression on his face. "That was so realistic…" He groaned as he stretched his long arms over his head before allowing his narrow eyes to open fully.

"I wonder what could have brought on that random dream." He tossed the covers off of himself as he made his way to his bathroom, pausing at his closet to search for a fresh school uniform. Azure hues flicked over his casual wear, only to stop on a certain section that was bereft of any clothes, hangers being the only thing to occupy its space. "Damn…I guess that the laundry slipped my mind last night." A sweat drop appeared at the back of his head before he glanced down to the floor, lifting his foot off of a uniform that he had worn earlier in the week.

_Well, I'm sure that no one will notice if I wear the same one!_ He lifted it up, tossing it over his shoulder as he pulled out a clean pair of boxers and an undershirt from his dresser drawer before continuing his trek to the bathroom. _I'll just have a quick shower before breakfast!_ That alone was enough to get his creaking bones into motion, because breakfast just happened to be instant ramen!  
0—Break—0

_Dammit. How annoying._ Temari scowled into her binoculars from her position in a tree nearby Konoha High, the school that Naruto attended. She usually didn't mind such a mission; however…_Everybody keeps getting in my way!_ She snarled, chucking the binoculars to the ground below before leaping off of the large tree. She had to get closer, for even with his blonde hair, it was still easy to lose sight of the jinchuriki.

_If only I was of the Nara clan. _She frowned as she flitted from the cover of one tree to another, keeping herself from the view of others. She had heard rumors of a young genius who had managed to create his own original shadow jutsu that would allow him to travel unseen though the shadows themselves! _But I'm not and I've got to get inside of his school without rousing the suspicion of anyone…_She glanced around herself with narrow eyes. _Anyone here could possibly be from the Akatsuki!_

"Oh no! I'm so late!" A female a few inches shorter than herself dashed past her, tripping over her own feet as she rushed towards the school gates.

_This could be the break I needed…I can get information from this chick._ Temari hid a smirk, forming a handsign to make her appear as if she wore the same uniform as the girl before she stepped out of the shadows, offering a tanned hand to the fallen female. "Are you alright?" She asked in sugary tones that made her want to puke. She made sure to maintain eye contact, for she knew that that was one way to get people to trust you faster; a straightforward relationship was all she would need from this girl.

The brunette accepted the hand with a grateful smile, wincing as she was helped to her feet. "Ouch!" She glanced down at her knee, sighing in dismay when she saw a small amount of blood trickle down her pale legs and soaking into her ebony socks. "Oh man, I can't believe what a klutz I am!"

Temari barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes before taking more of the girl's weight onto her shoulders. "Here, you shouldn't be standing on it for too long." She led the 'klutz' over to a secluded bench, her emerald hues roving over the area to ensure that they had no audience. No shinobi would damage their pride by falling down in such an embarrassing way, not even for a disguise. She was positive; this female definitely wasn't a member of the Akatsuki. She had to be wary of their surroundings though…

"Arigato." She spoke up as she leaned back with a huff, pulling off her glasses with a soft sigh before cleaning them with a small piece of cloth. "This is the first time that I've ever been this late, so I suppose that I pushed myself too hard."

_Ah. A little overachiever. _"Oi, you wouldn't happen to know a guy named Uzumaki, would you?" _I'm sure that someone like this would notice him; Uzumaki doesn't exactly blend in._

"Uzumaki?" Chocolate orbs snapped open as she eyed the female standing next to her with suspicion. "Uzumaki Naruto? The delinquent?"

_Delinquent? Well, I wouldn't put it past him; he is holding the Kitsune within his body…_ "Hai, that's the one." Temari frowned at the sudden glare that the girl sent her before continuing on. "Can you tell me what class he's in?"

"What's your relation to him? I cannot give away that kind of information to just anyone, ne? I am the student council president, after all." She slid her glasses back on and examined the sand kunoichi with an air of authority surrounding her mousy figure.

_Uzumaki and I don't exactly look alike, so…_ "I'm his girlfriend." She answered with a sheepish smile plastered on her lips. Almost instantly, her mind came up with an elaborate lie that would get her through those doors with this female without seeming too shady. "I transferred here because I know that if I'm not around, he'll probably end up being expelled, and I want him to have a nice prosperous life, so I came here to keep him in line." _Ugh. What a load of bull—._

A pair of pale hands grasped her own, startling the blonde from her thoughts, only to come to a face full of tears. "Oh my goodness, you're the answer to all my prayers!" The female cried with a wide grin. "With you around, Uzumaki is sure to become a model student, I just know it! Without his usual pranks and tomfoolery, he's going to become quite the popular guy!" She leaned in suddenly with a crazy expression and a small flush. "And though now I know that he's spoken for, I have to admit, he's actually pretty attractive."

_What a simpleton._ Barely resisting the urge to smirk at her thoughts, Temari focused on the bespeckled teen once more. "So what class is he in, President-san?"

"He's in 2-C. And please, call me Mikoto!"

"Hai! Call me Temari." She began to slowly edge away from the female now that she knew the info that she needed. "I hope that we'll see each other again some time, Mikoto-chan!" She called over her shoulder as she left. _So he's a second year, meaning that he's sixteen or at least somewhere around that age…_She glanced down at her attire once more, ensuring that her uniform matched that of the president with a few alterations in skirt length and how tight her shirt appeared. _I'll be sure to enroll myself after today and get me a real uniform. But first, I've got to find the jinchuriki. Hopefully he didn't get attacked during my little talk with his classmate._ She took in a small breath before pulling the door open of the high school and stepping over the threshold. _This shouldn't take too long…_

0—Break—0

"Naruto-kun?"

The soft tinkle of a female's voice calling out his name with such an honorific caused the blonde's head to snap up from his ritualistic nap that was usually scheduled between their free period and fourth. Azure hues flicked up to the figure that stood before him, his eyes briefly roving over her.

The girl who called out to him was attractive to say in the least. She had long, inky black hair that was pulled up into a side ponytail; her bangs were also swept to the side, covering one of her eyes which were a bright jade color. She had a figure that could even make playboys beg, and a smile that made angels weep in envy. She had been in his class for a month, her name being Kasumi. He had never bothered trying to get to know her though, after all, EVERYONE usually ignored him.

"Hai?" He started blankly. He hasn't exactly played a prank on her or anything, so she couldn't be talking to him out of anger, nor did she look particularly angry…

"Can I please talk to you on the roof? There's something that I've been dying to get off my chest for weeks now."

Naruto eyed the female warily before he finally allowed himself to nod, waiting for her to lead the way. If this was just some ploy to lure him to the roof for some secret ambush, he'd be waiting for it. _I _have _pissed off a lot of people, but not anyone who I know could beat me should it come down to a fist fight. _He mused as he followed her up the stairs, narrowing his eyes when she half-turned and blushed before picking up the speed of her ascent.

The first thing that he did when they emerged was look above him to see if anyone would leap down onto him; then he looked behind the small entrance, the top of the storage shed and the actual shed, only to see that it was locked from the outside.

"Naruto-kun…what are you doing?" The brunette giggled as the taller teen slinked over to her with a lost expression on his face.

"Where are all the guys who want to ambush me?"

"Did you think that I was leading you into an ambush?" She asked as she laced her hands behind her back, staring up at him with her jade hues lit up with mirth.

"Hai." As he stared, he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of red ink on her neck before her hair slid over it so fast that he figured that he had just imagined it. "What did you bring me up here for if it's not a surprise attack?"

"I've brought you up here because…" She took a few steps forward until they were a mere centimeters apart, so close that he could feel her warm breath at the base of his neck. Green met and locked onto blue, and a small smile slowly curled onto her lips. "What do you think I brought you here for?"

She stood up onto the tips of her toes, her mouth a hair's length away from his. He stared at her with wide eyes, waiting to see what was to come, but it all came to a stop when her eyes snapped open widely and blood suddenly escaped her mouth and nose.

"Gah!" The blonde leapt back, only to see that there were several small needles embedded in her throat. Gravity finally caught up with the corpse as it finally crumbled to the ground.

"Baka. She was fixing to kill you!" A lean figure appeared before him, kneeling next to the deceased female.

Naruto stared at the back of a familiar figure with four blonde pigtails, all breath leaving him as he slowly began to recognize her; the kunoichi from his insane shinobi dream!

The tan woman pulled the paler girl's hands out from behind her, revealing a kunai and some wire. "Humph. Now they're sending some to your own school too, as I suspected." She brushed the ebony hair off of the girl's neck, revealing the red cloud tattoo that the two men from his dream had. "Akatsuki."

"O-Oi…"

The kunoichi climbed to her feet, dusting off her uniform before staring up at him with a blank expression on her face. "What?"

"H-How are you real? I had a dream about you just last night!" Naruto's fractured mind only seemed to get more jumbled as the day went on! First he had the weirdest day ever; he had ran into the student council president on accident, and instead of snapping at him as she usually did, she SMILED at him, then along came Kasumi, dragging him out here to seduce him! Now he was having a conversation with a girl who he had thought to be nothing more than a figment of his imagination! "Who are you?"  
The woman sighed and visibly rolled her eyes. "It irritates me how left in the dark you've been, Uzumaki, but being raised as a civilian, I can understand, I suppose." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I cannot say anything to you now about what I'm doing here, but I will tell you. I'll be waiting at your house, and that's where I'll explain everything." She glanced at him, cutting him off when he opened his mouth to speak. "Don't ask how I'll get in; just know that I will; ne?" She turned to leave, only to pause at his desperate question.

"What's your name?"

"Sabaku no Temari. Remember it." She then gave him a small nod before rushing the edge of the building and throwing herself over the side, unable to hide her wide sneer at the sound of the other blonde's exclamation of disbelief and worry that followed her all the way down.

0—Two/end—0

A/N: I know; it's been a while. What with finals coming up and work being busy, I've got a full plate, not to mention all the other fics that I've got going at the moment. I update according to what seems to get the most hits, so that's why this one was last (sadly, my skills in NaruTema are quite lacking compared to others).

Oh well, please leave me a review, and good luck to all of you who are also going through finals.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To be honest, I've had this chapter done for quite a while but I had completely forgotten about it until I was going through my USB files. Sorry for the wait, and the length. Please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—My Girlfriend's a Kunoichi/Three—0

To say that he rushed home would be an understatement. The hyperactive teen practically leapt over the mass of students waiting to exit school grounds, paying no mind to their shouts in anger and the sensei's reprimanding exclamations.

The whole situation utterly perplexed him; it left him so confused that he did nothing but obsess over the small encounter for the whole day without a single outburst. His classmates and teachers were so surprised by his silence that none of them bothered him for the rest of the day, which worked out perfectly for him, for he would've gone and exploded on them should they have tried anything.

_So Kasumi—if that was even her real name—worked with that bald guy and that other weirdo with the green hair…All three of them had red cloud tattoos and when that girl saw it, she said something about 'Akatsuki'. _He dodged a few pedestrians, continuing his long strides as he glanced up at his apartment building that loomed into view. _All I know is that this 'Temari' girl better explain EVERYTHING!_

He dashed up the stairs, taking three at a time before exiting the stairwell and striding to the end of the hall and stopping at his door. His tanned hand hesitated briefly over the knob, his brow creasing as a whole slew of thoughts assaulted his already turbulent mind._ Something about this situation is really weird…That bald guy tried to hack me in half with that katana, and Kasumi tried to kill me with a kunai… These people, _he realized, _are all trying to kill me. What if this chick just gives me even worst news?_

Naruto stood there for what seemed like hours before he swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Screw it." He whispered, grasping the handle and wrenching the door open before stepping over the threshold with a determined expression on his face. "Alright, come out girl, I'm ready to hear what you've gotta say!" He slammed the door shut behind him firmly before running his sky blue orbs over the entire length of the room, faltering when he failed to locate the blonde female.

He blinked at the empty room for a couple of moments before a deep scowl was etched into his face. _What if she had no intention of actually telling me anything?_ He growled low in his throat as he stormed through the kitchen to the halls, stopping at every room and checking to see if she would be there, before finally stopping in his bedroom. "She isn't here!" He spoke through clenched teeth, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "And after I sat through class all day waiting for this damn moment, she doesn't show! What a—!"

The sound of the bathroom door being pulled open caused the male's angry rant to cut off, revealing the woman he sought. Her sandy hair was damp and left down, reaching just below her shoulders, which were clad with one of his rare crimson shirts, falling down several inches above her bare knees. Emerald hues flickered up to meet his own, a flash of irritation shining through them. "Didn't you hear me answer you when you first entered the apartment, baka? I said that I would be out in a minute!"

_Damn…_Being the average hormonal teenaged male, his eyes drifted downward briefly, lingering on the creamy tanned skin revealed before slowly drifting upwards and—.

"When you're done checking me out, let me know so that I can start filling you in on all the necessary details." Temari started, her lips stuck between a smirk and a frown if such an expression was possible.

The flesh on his cheeks immediately heated as he glanced up to meet her knowing gaze, but being Naruto, he refused to look away or feel ashamed about being caught ogling her. After all, it had to be at least half if not more her fault than his. _She _was the one who had stepped out of the bathroom looking all sexy—_pure thoughts Naruto, pure thoughts._ He urged himself before straightening and allowing his trademark fox-like grin to take root on his lips. "Alright! How about we start this thing!"

With the small wave of her hand, she motioned for him to take a seat on his bed, sitting back on it comfortably herself as if it were her own. But when she motioned for him to sit next to her, the blonde male felt his cheeks flush once more before he took a couple of steps back.

"Maybe it'd be better if I sit in a chair." He murmured before pulling up the one that sat in the corner to rest a few feet away.

"Whatever. Alright Uzumaki," all traces of amusement and teasing evaporated before his very eyes, leaving in its stead a composed woman who wanted to get down to business. "I'm not going to repeat all of this, so I suggest that you pay attention. First off, I'm a Kunoichi from Sunagakure. By the order of the Kazekage, I am to be your bodyguard day in and out until the Akatsuki is brought down."

"Who are the—?"

"I'm getting there." She cut in before folding her arms across her chest. Her dark hues flicked down to the floor with a blank expression and took root there, her lips forming a grim line. "There is a gang of rouge shinobi that spreads and has influence in nearly all of Japan, and even some foreign countries. These rouges are shinobi who have betrayed their village for whatever reason they choose and have joined the forces for multiple purposes that we of the five great nations haven't even begun to scratch the surface of—the gang is called the Akatsuki." She paused for a moment, glancing up to meet the blonde's intense gaze that was focused on her entirely. She released a small sigh before continuing. "The men from before and the woman were part of the organization; their mission was to either kill you or capture you."

"So the gang is made up of people just like them?"

"Not exactly. They were nothing but underlings. The real members, the ones that are the most dangerous out of them all are the central ten. They are the true people behind the threats to your life." _Not to mention that they are the ones that has not been sighted in at least five years._

"…So…What do they want with me?" His hands clasped each other and he rested his eyes on the female. "I'm sure that it has to be important if the actual Kazekage of Suna sent you all the way over here to protect me."

"It _is_ of great importance…" She hesitated, "though I'm not sure if I have the authorization to tell you exactly what it is that they seek."

"What?" Naruto leapt to his feet, staring down at her with disbelief. "I don't have PERMISSION to know about something that directly involves ME? What am I saying—it IS ME!"

"Look, this isn't my choice. Personally, I think that it'd be better for us all if you _did_ know, but that just isn't the case here." Temari snapped, shaking her head. _It'd be easier on us all if you had just been raised in the life of a shinobi so that none of this would have to be as difficult as it will become as time goes on._

"So what am I supposed to do?" He stilled, glancing over his shoulder to peer down at her from her spot on the bed. His eyes were blazing with emotion, so much so that the female couldn't help but shift around uncomfortably from just how intense he looked at that moment. "Just go around acting as if there aren't a bunch of maniacs running around with swords and kunai trying to kill me? Am I supposed to be okay with you risking your life for me when I barely know you?"

She sighed and ran a tanned hand through her short hair, toying with the edges as little droplets of remaining water spilled off onto her flesh, the cold water causing her to stiffen slightly. "I wish that I had an answer for you, but to tell you the truth, I've never had a mission quite like this. No one has. As for the other part, don't worry too much about it. I was raised in an environment where fighting is necessary." Her head rose and met his, her gaze challenging him to say something patronizing. "I'm a kunoichi after all."

"Humph." He crossed his arms over his chest with a small but evident pout. "That doesn't make me like it any more. You're a woman and how can I as a man stand by and let you do all the fighting?"

"Just deal with it." She responded with a small smirk. She loved it when she got to protect men; it made her feel superior to some of those sexist pigs. "And go take yourself a shower, Uzumaki," she added in as she stared up at him through her thick lashes, "you look exhausted."

"Whatever." He climbed to his feet slowly and began to make his way over to the bathroom, lingering near the door uncertainly before stepping over the threshold. "You're going to be here when I get out, ne?" He called over his shoulder.

"Of course," She responded as he slowly closed the door, "I'm going to be living with you."

"EH?"

0—Three/End—0

A/N: Thanx for reading!


End file.
